ki demónes (Guardianas)
by hime-tsukisakura
Summary: Los caballeros han sido revividos y una nueva guerra aparece. Saori juntos a sus caballeros de Oro y Bronce lucharan contra este nuevo Dios, pero no solos, ya que una ayuda llegara, para defender la tierra. Amor, pelea, comedia, etc. Entren y lean SE NECESITAN PERSONAJES FEMENINOS
1. Chapter 1

"prologo"

Hola a todas las chicas fanáticas de Saint Seiya, ustedes se preguntaran que es esto ¿no?. Bueno eso es fácil, como dice el resumen de la historia – una ayuda llegara – esa "ayuda" son nada mas y nada menos que las lectoras, osea ustedes, así que en los comentarios dejaran, las que quieran participar, su:

-Nombre, ya sea el suyo o uno que ustedes le guste

-Color de cabello, igual, suyo o uno que les guste ( si es largo o corto, o un peinado que quieran llevar)

-Color de ojos, va lo mismo

-Personalidad, importante, que no se le olvide

-Habilidades, aquí pueden decidir que habilidades o poder quieren

-Animal, se preguntaran.. ¿y esto que? Pues el animal que ustedes elijan, es del cual tendrán habilidades especiales y el cual representaran, al igual que los rasgos, es decir, cola, orejas, etc. Traten de que el animal que elijan tenga algo que ver con sus poderes

-Ropa, aquí pueden decirme que ropa quieren llevar, y si les da flojera, pueden buscar alguno de un anime y dejarme el link

-Pareja, esto es obvio, tienen a elegir entre los caballeros de oro (los 13-contando a Kanon), Shion el Patriarca, y los cuatros caballeros de bronce (Seiya va con Saori- si quieren una pareja en si, por fa coméntenlo)

-Armas, bueno aquí me dirán que armas (de fuego o blancas) desean llevar y usar (también valen instrumentos musicales)

-Nacionalidad, esto es un rasgo importante, ya que el país que coloquen es donde se le buscara en la historia

-Gustos, aquí pueden colocar cualquier cosa sobre sus gustos, lectura, cocina, limpieza, tocar (instrumentos), dulce, etc...

-Debilidad o miedo, esto es solo para darle comedia (dependiendo de lo que pongan ya que también puede acercarle a su pareja)

Eso es todo, en el próximo capitulo aparecerán las tres primeras que comenten su datos

Yo también voy a participar, así que les dejo, como es que tienen que colocar sus datos

-Nombre: Yuki

-Color de cabello: blanco, adelante corto por los hombros y atrás largo hasta la cintura

-Color de ojos: vino

-Personalidad: amable, con carácter, fría y agresiva (cuando se enoja), bastante inteligente

-Habilidades: manipulación y control del hielo, buena con ataque de lejos (lanzando algo, cuchillos, armas de fuego, etc), es una maestra de la espada (cualquiera) y toca la flauta trasversal

-Animal: La liebre polar (o liebre blanca), posee orejas caídas y su respectiva cola, (aquí las habilidades serian, saltos de gran magnitud, muy buena audición y un poco de olfato)

-Ropa: Kimono japones corto tipo lolita de colores blanco y celeste muy claro (después lo especificare)

-Pareja: uno de mis caballeros favoritos... bueno son varios (si no es decir que todos... pero bueno XD) a quien elijo... ya se ha Aioros (que difícil decidir ^-^")

-Armas: una katana, situada del lado derecho, de mango blanco con un cascabel colgando, y un Espadín ( o espada de esgrima- esta si es real) de mango medieval también situada del mismo lado. Y una flauta trasversal plateada con la que controla- aveces -el hielo

-Nacionalidad: Japonesa (jeje quería de otro país, pero este esta bien)

-Gustos: las frutas... el chocolate *-*, entrenar, la naturaleza, la lectura, tocar la flauta trasversal

-Debilidad o miedo: mi peor miedo... las arañas (malditas)

Listo este es mi personaje, osea, el que utilizare en la historia, y como se habrán dado de cuenta la mayoría de cosas que coloque, son cosas que no hago... que triste realidad Q.Q... Bien eso es todo, comenten para que participen en la historia !los espero¡

Próximo capitulo: Búsqueda parte 1


	2. busqueda parte 1

Hola chicas ya tengo sus datos, gracias, pero aun faltan mas chicas.

Ok, primero que nada, estas chicas no son caballeros femeninos (o amazonas) así que no llevan mascaras, ni usan armaduras, por eso pedí que eligieran un animal; ahorita no explicare por que, para eso deben leer la historia.

Las primeras en participar y en salir en la historia son:

-Kuro no Raven (personaje: Odessa)

-Fer (personaje: Saphire)

-Leri (personaje: Lena)

Las que saldrán en el siguiente capitulo son:

-Invitado (personaje: Nissa)

-Ayu Misaki (personaje: Evangeline)

-AyanaAurora (personaje: Sayeññ- Sayén)

-Invitado (personaje: Claire) {ella es mi mejor amiga, que quiso participar... ¬¬}

Comentarios:

Ayu Misaki- chan: sobre lo de la mascara que colocaste... no creo que sea posible, ya que ella no es una amazona y no posee armadura, lo que significa que no tiene mascara, así que si quieres puedo poner que tu personaje posee un flequillo largo que cubre la mitad de tu rostro (esto si lo deseas) espero tu comentario ^^ y sobre las habilidades me gusta se quedan, pero necesito también que por fis elijas un elemento, y disculpa, pero es necesario

AyanaAurora- chan: holis, disculpa pero me podrías mandar de nuevo el link de la ropa que quieres para tu personaje, es que lo mandaste mal y no puedo ver la imagen (disculpa las molestias) te espero

Kuro no Raven- chan: muchas gracias por tu consejo

Invitado: a la chica con el personaje Ferssy, ¿tu eres Fer? Lo pregunto porque tienes, casi la misma descripción que ella. Por fa respondeme. (gracias)

A las demás, muchas gracias por participar y también muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Otra cosita... los animales que ya an elegido son:

-Lobo

-Leopardo

-Pantera

-Cóndor

-Mariposa

Por fis busquen otro animal, para así no repetir, como sucedió con el Lobo. A si, los caballeros que se han escogido como pareja...

-Shaka

-Mü

-Dohko

-Kanon

-Milo

-Camus

-Aioros

-Saga

-Mascara de la muerte ( o simplemente MM)

!Vamos chicas que aun quedan Caballeros¡ están:

-Aldebaran

-Shion

-Afrodita

-Aioria

-Shura

-Shun

-Ikki

-Shiryu (si quieren o le colocamos a Shunrei como pareja)

-Hyoga

Quiero avisar que hice unos pequeños cambios a mi personaje, nada de otro mundo; me explico, su personalidad la coloque más tímida (como Hinata) y su cabello es largo hasta los tobillos, además que posee un espejo en donde puede observar las frecuencias buenas o malignas (esto es necesario para la historia)

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, yo solo los uso para mi diversión y el de ustedes también

Bueno eso es todo por ahora... creo... no importa, mejor dejo que lean...

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,

Capitulo 1:

-Búsqueda parte 1-

.

~Athena~

.

.

~Athena~

.

La llamaban, pero... ¿quien?, conocía esa voz...

.

~Athena~

.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con la absoluta oscuridad, observo sus manos, dándose cuenta de que las podía ver, al igual que todo su cuerpo.

.

~Athena~

.

Otra vez la llamaban...

Saori: ¿hola?- llamo suavemente

Silencio...

Saori: ¿quien esta hay?- preguntó alzando la voz

¿?: Athena... hija mía

Se sorprendió, ya recordaba.

Saori: padre- murmuro sorprendía- ¿que necesitas?- preguntó con una sonrisa

Zeus: te vengo a advertir mi pequeña- su voz sonaba triste- una nueva guerra se avecina y tu estarás en ella

Saori: no...- lágrimas surcaban su rostro- no otra vez, no cuando apenas mis caballeros han sido revividos

Zeus: lo se pequeña, pero sabes que es tu deber- lo sintió suspirar

Saori: si, lo se- se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- ¿de quien se trata padre?

Zeus: no lo se Athena, pero esta vez no lucharas sola

Saori:-frunció el ceño- ¿a que te refieres?

Zeus: a que en esta guerra no lucharas sola- repitió con tranquilidad- pero, tendrás que buscarlas

Saori: ¿y donde están?- alzo la ceja- espera... ¿las? ¿son chicas?

Zeus: así es y el lugar donde están no te lo puedo decir

Saori: ¿porqué padre?- inclino la cabeza a un lado

Zeus: por que ese es tu deber pequeña- pudo sentir que sonrió

Saori: ¿y como las conoceré?- preguntó viendo a la nada- ¿cuantas son?¿como son?

Una carcajada resonaba en aquella penumbra

Zeus: tranquila, sera muy fácil reconocerlas. Ellas poseen un cosmo muy distinto, además, sus rasgos son únicos, y sobre su número ummm, no lo se... creo que son 17 o 18 no estoy seguro

Saori: entiendo- murmuro pensativa- padre, ¿a que te refieres con rasgos únicos?

Zeus: hay pequeña- otra carcajada resonó en la penumbra- es mejor que lo veas tu misma

Saori: entiendo padre- suspiro cansada

Zeus: te diré donde se encuentra la primera Guardiana... pero no le digas a tu madre- ella asintió con una sonrisa- comienza tu búsqueda en Inglaterra

Saori: Gracias padre, hasta luego

Zeus: adiós mi pequeña, recuerda que siempre te estoy observando

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Volvió a abrir los ojos encontrándose con la luz que se reflejaba en las persianas de tela blanca.

Se levanto de golpe dirigiéndose a su armario y sacando uno de sus muchos vestidos blancos (iguales).

Una vez vestida agarro a Nike; su fiel báculo y arma. Corrió por los pasillos haciendo resonar sus tacones, hasta que se detuvo en una puerta de arce levemente tallada, sin tocar, agarro la perilla de oro y abrió sin más la puerta, encontrándose con la oficina del patriarca

Saori: !Shion¡

El lemuriano de cabellera verde claro se levanto de golpe de la silla, rodeo rápidamente su escritorio he hizo una pequeña reverencia a su Diosa un poco preocupado

Shion: dígame Lady Athena ¿que es lo que sucede?

Saori: llama a todos los Caballeros de la orden dorada y a mis Caballeros más cercanos de bronce- ordeno suavemente- por favor lo más pronto posible

Shion: como ordene

Se inclino en una reverencia para salir de la habitación.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

En una habitación bastante grande, se encontraban ya todos los caballeros de oro y bronce. Todos ellos se repartían en dos hileras haciendo sus respectivas reverencias... excepto Ikki

Dohko: ¿que es lo que sucede Lady Athena?- preguntó con un poco de preocupación surcando su joven (y hermoso) rostro

Saori:-mordiéndose el labio inferior- mis queridos Caballeros otra guerra empezara pronto

El silencio surco la estancia...

Camus: ¿quien es esta vez?- preguntó por todos

Saori: no lo se- suspiro- mi padre no lo sabe- reitero

Shion: entonces Caballeros, es mejor que vayan a entrenar y se preparen

Shaka:- sin abrir los ojos- ¿cuando aparecerá este enemigo?- preguntó con su imperturbable calma

Saori: tampoco lo se, pero, antes que nada debo decirles que en esta guerra tendremos una ayuda

Ikki: ¿que ayuda?- preguntó con los brazos cruzados

Saori: al parecer unas guardianas nos ayudaran, pero tenemos que buscarlas, como me dijo mi padre

Shion: ¿guardianas a dicho?- alzo la ceja derecha, la pelimorada asintió- Kidemónes...- susurro

Saori: ¿Kidemónes?

Shion: si leí algo sobre eso... permiso- salio de la habitación

Unos minutos después, el peliverde regreso con un pergamino antiguo

Shion: aquí sale algo sobre las guardianas o Kidemónes

Saori: adelante

Shion asintió y abrió el pergamino

"Las Kidemónes son una raza de guerreras antiguas, que protegen un animal.

Sus habilidades son bastantes extrañas al igual que sus rasgos

Aquellas Guardianas han ayudado anteriormente a los dioses en sus guerras, pero, ya han pasado más de 300 años que no se ha visto de nuevo a aquellas Kidemónes"

El silencio lleno la sala

Saori: ¿es todo?

Shion: umm...- murmuro pensativo- no, si estoy en lo correcto vi un libro hace ya mucho tiempo sobre las Kidemónes, pero, se encuentra en Star Hill. Tengo que buscarlo

Saori: entonces por favor hazlo- el peliverde asintió- mis Caballeros de oro y bronce, ustedes me acompañaran a buscar a las guardianas , así que los espero a todos en dos horas en la entrada del Santuario

Todos los caballeros asintieron y se marcharon...

-Dos horas después en la entrada del Santuario-

Suspiro, ya se encontraban todos sus caballeros listos para partir

Saori: Shion, ten todo listo para cuando regresemos

Shion: como guste

Asintió y se despidió de su patriarca.

Seiya: siento que este sera un viaje largoooooo- cruzo los brazos por encima de su cabeza- ¿no lo crees así Saori?

Saori:-sonrió- si yo también lo creo Seiya

Milo:-suspiro- ¿como serán aquellas chicas?

Saori: no lo se, pero, por lo que me dijo mi padre poseen un cosmo distinto al igual que sus rasgos

Mü: y ¿cuantas son?

Saori: 17 o 18, mi padre no estaba seguro

Hyoga: si que sera un viaje largo

Ikki: tks

MM: !ja¡ ahora tenemos que buscar a unas mocosas- resoplo molesto

Afrodita: ya Masky- el nombrado rodo los ojos

Saori: mejor tomemos ya el avión

Todos asintieron...

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

~Inglaterra~ 3:35 pm~ 3 día~ Plaza Trafalgar Square

Por aquella majestuosa Plaza, caminando por el borde de la hermosa fuente, se encontraban todos los Caballeros (muy bien vestidos) y Athena (con su típico vestido y guantes) llevándose las miradas, tanto de hombre y mujeres.

Aldebaran:-miraba de lado a lado- ¿por donde?

Milo: ni idea

Shiryu: ¿seguro que es aquí?

Saori: si, por aquí sentí un cosmo diferente

Afrodita: pero yo no siento nada- miro a sus compañeros- ¿ustedes?- todos negaron

Saori: que extraño...- murmuro

El viento soplo y un cosmo se sintió.

Milo: !por allá¡

MM: !infine¡ (por fin en italiano) después de tres días

Seiya: !vamos¡

Todos caminaron rápido siguiendo aquel extraño cosmos

Se detuvieron en la redoma observando a la chica que estaba por cruzar

Saori: !espera¡- llamo

La joven se detuvo, sujeto su sombrero con su mano derecha y se giro suavemente

Su largo y hermoso cabello chocolate, ondulado hasta las rodillas, bailaba con el viento. Su delicado rostro compuesto de una nariz pequeña y perfilada, compuesto también, con sus carnosos y rosados labios, y sus ojos de color Ámbar enmarcados por largas pestañas y finas cejas.

Su tez blanca como porcelana, alta, y de muy buenos atributos ocultos por un vestido, sujeto del busto y suelto de la cintura hasta las rodillas, el color beige de aquella prenda contrastaba muy bien con su cabello, ojos, tez, y un extraño cinturón de Leopardo. Botas de tacón bajo blancas cubrían sus pies y su sombrero de igual color cubría su cabeza.

Los caballeros sin habla se quedaron

¿?: ¿si?- preguntó con su melodiosa voz

Saori:- sonriendo- ¿podríamos hablar con usted un momento?

¿?- alzo la ceja he inclino un poco la cabeza- claro

Saori: ¿me podrías acompañar a un lugar menos transitado?- la chica asintió

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

En un restaurante al aire libre se encontraban sentados todos los caballeros ( los cuales apena salían de su trance), Athena y la joven en una mesa MUY grande

¿?: yyyy ¿de que quería hablar señorita Diosa?- preguntó con una sonrisa

Saori: así que lo sabes

¿?: !Claro¡ puedo sentir su energía- comento alegremente- entonceeess- tomo un sorbo de té- ¿que necesita?

Saori: que nos ayudes a luchar en esta guerra- soltó de golpe

Seiya: -tosiendo- muy... directa

¿?: !por supuesto¡

Saori: entiendo si no quieres per... !espera¡ !¿dijiste que si?¡

¿?: !claro¡ ¿porque diría que no?

MM: bueno no lo se umm... por que sera...- el sarcasmo era prácticamente palpable

Afrodita:- le da un golpe en la cabeza- mejor callate

¿?: créeme, estoy aburrida de mi vida -suspiro con una mueca triste que pronto borro- prefiero ir a una guerra y luchar a que estar sola

Saori: me alegro que nos ayudes- sonrió- !oh¡ por cierto, soy Saori Kido la reencarnación de Athena

¿?: un placer Saori soy Odessa Guardiana del leopardo

Saori: no, el placer es nuestro

Una vez que todos los Caballeros se presentaron siguieron hablando

Saori: entonces Odessa mañana partimos para otro país en busca de la siguiente guardiana

Odessa: entiendo

Milo: yo tengo una pregunta

Saori: ¿cuál es Milo?

Milo: se supone que las "guardianas" poseen rasgos únicos ¿no?- todos asintieron- pero yo te veo como una chica normal

Odessa: jiji aaa esoo- miro por a todos lados- pues verán

La pelichocolate se quito el sombrero revelando dos orejas felinas con manchas de leopardo, perforadas con aretes, 4 en la izquierda y 3 en la derecha. El "cinturón" se movió revelando la juguetona cola felina de la chica.

...Silencio...

Hyoga: a ya entendí

Shun: yo también

Milo: creo que a todos nos quedo claro

Asintieron a lo dicho

La chica sonrió alegremente soltando una pequeña carcajada, se coloco de nuevo su gorro y su cola se enredo de nuevo en su cintura

Saori: -tosió- creo que es mejor que nos vayamos- observo a la castaña de risos- nos vemos mañana a las 9 en el aeropuerto

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

~Inglaterra~ 9 am ~ Aeropuerto

La hermosa pelichocolate corría con su maleta a la mano. Su cabello peinado en una sutil trenza, descansaba en su hombro, vestía un Jeans oscuro con su "cinturón" a juego, una blusa de mangas cortas de color blanco hacia juego con sus finas zapatillas, al igual que su ya conocido sombrero, sin mencionar su cartera de color negra.

Odessa:- tomando aire- p...perdón se me hizo... tarde

Saori: no te preocupes- sonrió- vámonos ya

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

~México~ 1: 15 pm~ 4 día~ Chihuahua~ Bosque

Afrodita: !genial¡ ¿un bosque enserió?

MM: ya deja de quejarte

Afrodita: !mejor callate¡ tu no sabes nada- lloraba en cascadita estilo anime- odio la humedad, mira lo que le hace a mi hermoso cabello

Milo: yo no le veo nada

Odessa:-quien compartía su tristeza- te comprendo, yo también detesto la humedad, además estos infernales mosquitos fastidian

Seiya: ni que lo digas- comentó moviendo la mano de un lugar a otro tratando de espantar a los mosquitos- ¿es idea mía o yo tengo a la mayoría de mosquitos?

Hyoga: Milo me debes 20 dolares- susurro

Milo: después te los doy... ¿crees que se de cuenta?

Hyoga:... no

~1 hora después~

MM: !ya estoy harto¡ !donde esta esa maldita mocosa¡

Mü: cuida tu vocabulario

MM: yo hablo como se me da regalada gana Cordero- el pelilila rodo los ojos- Athena, seguro !¿que esa mocosa esta por aquí?¡

Saori: que si...- suspiro cansada

¿?: !¿a quien le llamas mocosa?¡

Ikki: tks, hasta que aparece- murmuro cabreado

Shun: hermano- negó con la cabeza

MM: a quien más

La hermosa chica cayo con elegancia y suavidad, y sin hacer ningún ruido, al frente ellos.

Su cabello, hasta la cintura, de castaño claro con las puntas tenues de azul se balanceaba con el viento, su flequillo se movía tapándole un poco el ojo derecho; dos de sus mechones al frente hacia que sobresalieran más sus orejas lobunas grises. Sus hermosos ojos azul Zafiro titilaban peligrosamente. Sus facciones relajadas revelaban un delicado rostro compuesto por una nariz pequeña y bonita, labios gruesos y carnosos, pestañas largas y delgadas cejas.

Una tez pálida, pero saludable; alta como modelo; un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado ocultado por una fina blusa blanca y un chaleco gris, un pantalón de mezclilla con una cola grisácea moviéndose de un lado a otro, unas simples zapatillas negras (esto lo coloque yo, espero no te moleste) y una espada pequeña de color gris y blanco se situaba en la derecha de su fina cintura

¿?: tks el molesto eres tu, haces que me duelan mis oídos

MM: !que has dicho¡

Saori: Mascara de la muerte !ya basta¡- el nombrado callo- perdónalo se pone así cuando esta cansado

¿?: ummm ya que

Saori: gracias- sonrió- te estábamos buscado

¿?: lo se, los he seguido- sonrió

MM: !QUE¡ tu...- Afrodita le tapo la boca

Saori: ya veo ¿por que lo hiciste?

¿?: bien eso es fácil- la seriedad invadió su rostro- hace cuatro días percibí una energía extraña y muy fuerte- comentó- pensé que era alguien malo, así que decidí seguirlo pero cuando los observe por un buen rato me dije: no que va de malos no tienen nada- ahora una sonrisa burlona surcaba sus labio

Todos los caballeros tosieron un poco sonrojados... recordaron ese día y se podría decir que fue extremadamente vergonzoso... de eso no se hablaría jamás... eso ya estaba decidido

Odessa: si jeje ese día fue muy divertido, no pare de reír por una hora

¿?: si yo tampoco

Ambas chicas se miraron y rieron fuertemente, mientras que los caballeros estaban muy incómodos

Saori:- tratando de no reír- ya basta- tocio un poco calmándose- entonces sabrás por que estamos aquí ¿no?

¿?:- limpiándose las lagrimas- s..si ja ja

Saori: ¿entonceees?

¿?: !claro que participare¡- su rostro tomo facciones serias, rápidamente- ¿con quien debemos pelear?

Seiya: esta es peor que saga- susurro

Kanon: lo se, aunque Saga esta más loco

Shura: Saga esta escuchando

Saga: claro y fuerte

¿?: y yo también

Seiya/Kanon: lo sentimos

Kanon: a la próxima nos comunicamos por cosmo- Seiya asintió

Saori: bien... siguiendo con lo nuestro, no lo sabemos aun

Odessa: se supone que primero tiene que buscarnos a nosotras las guardianas

¿?: entiendo...etto...

Odessa: Odessa guardiana del Leopardo un placer

¿?: el placer es mío, yo soy Sapphire guardiana del Lobo gris

Saori: bien con esto ya son dos guardianas- suspiro con una sonrisa- vamos por la siguiente- todos asintieron

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

~Argentina~ 6:55 pm~ 2 día~ Biblioteca

Tres hermosas mujeres entraron en la enorme Biblioteca seguidas por los Caballeros.

Saori, como siempre, vestía su hermoso vestido blanco.

Odessa vestía una falda corta negra con su "cinturón", una blusa blanca de mangan cortas, su ya conocido sombrero, y botas sin tacón blancas también, su cabello suelto bailaba tenuemente con el movimiento de sus pasos.

Sapphire estaba con su ya conocida ropa, sus orejas lobunas estaban ocultas por unos enormes audífonos a la moda, bañados en plata, y su cola se enroscaba en su cintura dando la apariencia de un cinturón único.

Observaron a su alrededor hasta ver a una joven sentada al fondo, bien oculta, de el resto de los demás. Rápidamente se dirigieron hacia ella... ecepto Camus que se quedo observando varios estantes... que después tubo que ser arrastrado por Milo a la fuerza.

Se acerco a ella y suspiro, "aquí vamos de nuevo", pensó.

Saori: ¿hola?

La chica despego su vista de la lectura para mirarlos, se levanto dejándose ver.

Su cabello, largo hasta la cintura, lacio y negro como la noche, descansaba en su espalda, un sombrero de hazas pequeñas de color gris reposaba en su cabeza. Su fino rostro enmarcaba una tenue y sutil sonrisa, dándole un toque angelical, sus finas y delicadas facciones se componían de una nariz perfilada, labios delgados y gruesos, largas pestañas que protegían sus ojos marrones y cejas finas que se mantenían relejadas.

Su tez pálida como la porcelana hacia resaltar su cabello, su altura como la de una modelo, y su cuerpo bien formado protegido por una ramera rosa pálida, un pantalón deportivo y unas sandalias sin tacón reposaban en sus pies. Un "extraño" pero único cinturón de color negro terminaba con su complemento en la ropa.

¿?: los esperaba- su voz era suave y tranquila

Odessa: guao... parece que fui la única que no los esperaba- murmuro- ... necesito practicar más...

Saori: ¿ entonces sabrás por que estamos aquí?

¿?: lo siento... pero no- sonrió nerviosa

...Caída anime de todos...

Saori: bien, eso talvez me lo debí imaginar- suspiro y sonrió- te necesito para que nos ayudes con una guerra

Seiya:-torciendo las palabras- sigue... siendo... muy... directo

Odessa:-torciendo las palabras- ...cierto...

Sapphire:-riendo- que malos son jeje

Saori:-ignorando eso- ¿que me dices?

¿?: yo, ummm- suspiro mirando al suelo nerviosamente- no lo se

Odessa: oh vamos, estaremos juntas- le coloco una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo- te divertirás

¿?: creo que no tengo nada que perder- sonrió- soy Lena guardiana del Lobo negro, un placer

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

~Japón~ 2:21pm~ 5 día~ Monte Fuji

Odessa: !que frío¡

Sapphire: ¿tienes frío?

Odessa: siiii no me gustan los climas fríos, prefiero los caliente

Lena: a mi no me importa ninguno, aunque, me llevaría más con el frío

Sapphire: yo también

Saori: yo apoyo a Odessa, además aun no la hemos encontrado

Saga: a las mujeres nadie las entienden

Milo: solo ellas mismas

Las chicas: los escuchamos

Seiya: buennooo... ¿por donde?- desvió el tema

Saori: no lo se

Ikki: Shun ¿que observas?

Shun: a la Liebre blanca

Camus: que Liebre- miro el lugar señalado

Shun: nos ha estado siguiendo por un largo rato

Dohko: ¿que podría ser?

Lena: no es una Liebre real

Afrodita: ¿a que te refieres?

Lena: a que no es real, no me puedo comunicar con ella

...silencio...

Shiryu: ¿es un fantasma entonces?

Lena: no... creo

Aioria: eso no ayuda

Odessa: !ah¡ se va !sigámosla¡

Todos corrieron detrás de aquella veloz Libre hasta que se detuvo al inicio de un templo cubierto por la nieve

Saori: aquí se siente su cosmo- murmuro- !hola¡

Observaron como las puertas se deslizaron dejando ver a una figura de una hermosa joven.

La chica camino dejando que los rayos de la luz la tocaran.

El viento soplo, moviendo su largo cabello, hasta los tobillos, de color blanco como la misma nieve, poseía un flequillo recto cubriendo su frente; su rostro angelical compuesta de una fina y pequeña nariz, labios carnosos y delgados, ojos del color vino enmarcados de largas pestañas blancas y cejas delgadas componiendo su nervioso rostro.

Tez de porcelana, un poco alta, y cuerpo de buenos atributos cubierto por un Kimono corto tipo lolita de colores blanco y celeste claro, la falda compuesta de volados y faralao; corta adelante y larga atrás; su cintura rodeada por un obi tipo corset junto a un hakama de mangas largas, y sus pies estaban en unas simples sandalias de madera finamente talladas. En su cintura del lado derecho descansaban dos espadas, una Katana de mango blanco con un cascabel colgando y la otra un Espadín con aire medieval con estructura un poco gótica. En su muslo derecho, sujeto a una cinta blanca, se encontraba una Flauta Trasversal plateada y en su mano derecha descansaba un espejo de rostro, redondo con un marco de plata.

¿?: ¿que necesitan?- preguntó suavemente pero aun así se notaba el nerviosismo

Saori: venimos a pedirte ayuda- sonrió- me gustaría que me ayudaras con la guerra que sea aproxima

¿?: etto... claro- susurro

Saori: gracias- agradeció- soy Saori Kido reencarnación de Athena

¿?: yo soy Yuki guardiana de la Liebre Polar- susurro- un placer

Odessa: !kawaii¡

Sapphire: parece que es nerviosa

Milo: ¿eso crees?

Sapphire: no lo vez

Milo: no

Saga: yo tampoco

Sapphire/Odessa/Lena/Saori:-rodaron los ojos- Hombres

Los caballeros: !hey¡

Saori: ya, ya mejor vamos en marcha en busca de la siguiente guardiana

MM: !esperen¡

Afrodita: ¿que sucede?

MM: tengo una intriga

Hyoga: ¿cuál es?

MM: ¿donde están las orejas y cola de la chiquilla?

Aldebaran: es cierto, nos la veo

Yuki: etto...

Kanon: ¿sera que no tiene?

Shura: no lo creo

Yuki: etto...

Aioros: ¿que sucede Yuki?

La peliblanca se sobresalto.

Yuki: etto... si tengo- alzo sus orejas- es que las dejo caídas, para oír menos y-y mi cola es p-pequeña se cubre c-con mi cabello- susurro

Aioria: aaahh ya

Kanon: y yo pensaba que no tenia

Saga: si se oculta bien

Saori: ya, ya mejor sigamos, que apenas llevamos 4 guardianas

Todos asintieron,mientras caminaban en marcha al siguiente lugar... el cuál no tenían ni idea (ni la escritora tampoco, pero que más da ¿no?)

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Bueno chicas y chicos espero que les haya gustado espero sus comentarios con sus criticas... y ¿tomatazos? Espero que no

A las que le toco salir ¿que tal me quedo?

Y las chica que aun no me han mandados sus datos aprovechen queridas

Atte:... yo XD


End file.
